


Of the Day's Annoyances

by ivyfic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfic/pseuds/ivyfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the journal of Dr. Kavanagh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Day's Annoyances

**Author's Note:**

> For the documentation challenge at sga_flashfic.

#163  
To: Gen. J. O’Neill  
Re: Objective Analysis of Operations in Atlantis  
2005/01/22  
0935

Dr. Elizabeth Weir has again shown her ineptitude at leading the vitally important Atlantis mission. In light of the recent disastrous (and not unforeseeable) invasion by the Genii, Dr. Weir authorized the use of the cafeteria and several adjoining areas for a social celebration. These areas, which have not yet been fully explored, might have held vital Ancient technology that in the presence of a hundred drunken Marines could quite easily have been activated with gruesome results.

The fact that no such incident occurred is testament only to the continuing luck of the current administration. Given the lackadaisical approach Dr. Weir has taken, luck is the only thing that has prevented this mission from being wiped out entirely. I seem to be the only person here fully aware of the direness of our circumstance and the complete insufficiency of the current leadership (i.e. Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard) to effectively defend us against the Wraith and other threats (known and unknown) within the Pegasus galaxy.

At this time, when our main objective should be obtaining technology that will enable the SGC to defeat the Goa’uld and devising a power source capable of returning this technology to Earth in a timely manner, it is completely inappropriate and wasteful to suggest that the entire scientific staff “take a breather.”

When I pointed out to Dr. Weir this improper use of limited resources (power allotments for music and lighting, misappropriation of supplies for decorations, misuse of personnel to assist in catering), she suggested to me – in front of my staff – that I might enjoy dancing if I knew how. At this tacit approval from their superior officer, many of the chemists laughed at my expense.

This is just the latest in her campaign to completely undermine my authority with my underlings. I have noticed that many of the lower-rank chemists who were quite amenable to my suggestions at the commencement of this mission have become increasingly unresponsive and even terse with me. This is no doubt the result of Dr. McKay’s efforts to turn my staff against me. He clearly intends to ultimately misappropriate them for his own projects, a plan which Dr. Weir has been encouraging. I cannot hope to control my own staff if they see the nominal leader of the mission being disrespectful.

In light of this, and the previously elaborated offenses (see reports #001-162), I recommend that as soon as you receive this (should her continued bumbling not have caused the annihilation of this team) Dr. Weir be immediately removed from her duties as commander of the Atlantis mission.

Should you wish to discuss the subject further in person, I would be happy to elaborate on any of the incidents elucidated here. I would also like to discuss with you candidates for Dr. Weir’s replacement.

I look forward to vindication by the military establishment, as I am sure that you will agree with me on all points.  



End file.
